FREELANCER
by I am hikaru321 son of hermes
Summary: The gods have long since revealed themselves to the mortal, to keep themselves from fading with the UNSC's colonization of other planets. Kaitlin Anderson was a normal mortal until she found out she was a demigod, now along with her mute best friend/crush she has been recruited by something called project FREELANCER. this is the story of the META. T for language.


**_Hikaru321 here, this is a new story, but do not fret, I am not abandoning Dragons, I am just putting it on hold until I get this idea out of my head. This is a Percy Jackson, Halo, and Red Vs, Blue crossover, but I am not classifying it as such on the website because I fear people would not see it and therefore would not read it._****  
****_The year is 2552, to keep up with the expansion of the western civilization, the gods have revealed themselves to the humans, demigods and mortals alike defend the earth from the monsters and demons, the UNSC's colonization of other planets created safe havens from the monster threat, for a short time. The colony of Sigma V fell to monster attack many years ago, now with the threat of the alien alliance know as the Covenant on out door step, the UNSC has started up project FREELANCER, recruiting mortals and demigods alike…_****  
****Earth, Republic of New York, New York City, Date October 10th, 2552, 7:45 am****  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP" the shrill sound of my alarm clock rang out into my bedroom, jolting me awake from a good dream of mine. I reached out a groggy hand and shut off the alarm. Today was my birthday, I was now officially an adult, that's right, I Kaitlin Anderson, was 18. I stretched then got out of bed and took a quick shower and got dressed, I ran downstairs and kissed my mother good morning, it was just her and I in this house hold, my dad left when I was six months old, what a dick. Throwing my sandy blond hair in a messy ponytail I ran out the door with my bag and headed off to school.  
Jogging down fifth street I came to the Leonard Church memorial high school, just on time too, the late bell rung as I sat next to me best friend Jason hawk, did I mention it was his birthday too? No? Well it is.  
"Morning Jason" I said as I plopped my bag down, he nodded at me then continued to slightly rock his head back and forth to the tune of whatever song was coming out of those headphones he always had on. Jason and I have known each other since birth, we both love rock music, skateboarding, playing guitar, the only difference between us besides our gender is that he is a demigod, we don't know who his dad is exactly who his dad is exactly but we know for a fact it's a god, actually there are two differences between us besides our gender, he is mute, he didn't always used to be, at least we think he is mute, he doesn't talk but multiple doctors have claimed him able to be, you cant see his mouth, its hidden under one long Ace bandage that completely covered the lower half of his head like mummy wrappings. Around age twelve we both got really good at playing the guitar and he immediately started singing along to his playing, I was reluctant to do so but after countless begging and many Startbursts later, he convinced me, he has a beautiful voice and according to him so did I, he has these amazing black eyes and perfect slightly shaggy dark brown hair, and he has this gorgeous smile that melts your heart, oh did I go off again, sorry ADHD, is it really that obvious that I love the guy? Anyway, when we were 16 we were skateboarding around town when three huge Cyclopes grabbed us and dragged us into a back ally, tying us up we were defenseless, the last thing I remember was seeing them brandishing a knife and pulling back on his hair revealing his face to them, I was knocked out and woke up in a hospital bed. The next day I went back to school, Jason was nowhere to be seen, this kept up for one week until I came to school one day and started absent mindedly doodling on a note book, not looking when the door opened and ignoring the gasps I continued on through my blissful distraction until whoever it was that caused the gasps sat down in Jason's seat, I looked up confused and a stupid little gasp of my own escaped from my mouth, those amazing black eyes stared into my now wide blue ones, that perfect hair, Jason was back but now he had those cursed bandages on is face and he hasn't spoken since.  
Anyway back to reality now, day went on as usual, which in my case involved me staring at my school issued laptop screen in confusion trying to read the words. At lunch I sat with mine and Jason's friend max, max is a satyr, max told me that he found a demigod in this school and he is trying to identify them. Jason doesn't sit with us, he isn't even present in this side of the building during lunch, I don't know how he eats but he somehow does, one say I went to go see how he did and I found the room he was in, got there just as he finished putting his bandages on, damn, he found me and well, I have never felt that guilty since. Our lives are pretty normal, I was happy, and according to the pieces of paper so was Jason, until that one day when I was walking to my next class wondering where Jason was, he and I always walk to class together, I turned to corner and there he was with max standing there waiting for me.  
"What's up guys?" I asked them.  
"Come on in Kate" max said opening to the empty classroom they were standing next to, I hate that nick name.  
"Uh, ok?" I said nervously going in, I set down my laptop on a desk and sat down in the seat. They stood in front of me.  
"Kate, um this may be shocking but…" Max said hesitating.  
"What is it? Spit it out?" I said impatiently.  
"you're a demigod." He said looking nervous.  
"Ok." I said calmly.  
"That's it? No rant like "this cant be true!" or anything like that? Seriously, your cool with it?" max asked.  
"Yeah totally fine." I lied, I was freaking out, mostly angry actually, my dad was a god, a freaking god yet he couldn't even get the balls and visit his daughter to explain. Jason looked like he was trying to laugh but of course no sound came out.  
"Wow, you surprise me." Max said. "Anyway we need to leave now, like now."  
"Why?"  
"now that you know they know and they will try and re-" max started to say.  
"All students report to the auditorium for a mandatory assembly." The intercom said cutting max off.  
"Damn it!" max swore, he never swore.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Everything, now lets go, I guess its too late." Max said.  
"Ok?" I said confused. We left and walked to the auditorium for the assembly. Taking our seats the lights on stage turned on revealing our principal and an African American man with a clip board where what looked like a standard UNSC bridge worker outfit but with all the symbols and creds.  
"Students" or principal began, he looked nervous and slightly pale "this man is the, im sorry what did you say your name was again sir?" he asked the man.  
"I didn't but you can call me the counselor" the man said  
"ok, the counselor is here on official UNSC business, Would the names of the students that I call please come forward and step on stage. Ok, Jason Hawk." The principal said, the students went silent as their eyes followed Jason up onto the stage, Jason looked angry, well his eyes did. "And would Kaitlin Anderson please come up", my heart rate sped up nervously, and I walked on stage scared. "that is all" the principal said.  
"Would you two please follow me." The counselor said checking something off on his tablety clipboard thingy. We followed him off stage past our principal who shook our hands as we left.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear as he shook my hand, I looked at him confused, god my life was so confusing lately, ok if I say confused one more time I'm gonna punch myself, god damn it I did it again! Just shut up me. I followed the counselor out to the court yard, there parked in the middle was a UNSC pelican, but yet again, no UNSC symbols, it was blank, as I climbed aboard I wondered what the fuck I got myself into.**


End file.
